The disclosure relates generally to a wireless distribution system (WDS), and more particularly to optimizing performance between a WDS and a macro network(s).
Wireless customers are increasingly demanding digital data services, such as streaming video and other multimedia contents, for example. Some wireless customers use their wireless devices in areas poorly serviced by conventional cellular networks, such as inside certain buildings or areas. One response to the intersection of these two concerns has been the use of WDSs, such as a distributed antenna system (DAS) as an example. A DAS can be particularly useful when deployed inside buildings or other indoor environments where client devices may not otherwise be able to effectively receive RF signals from a base transceiver station (BTS), for example, of a conventional cellular network. The DAS is configured to provide multiple coverage areas inside the buildings to support higher capacity and improved RF coverage. Each coverage area includes one or more remote units configured to provide communications services to the client devices within antenna ranges of the remote units. The remote units in the multiple WDS coverage areas may be configured to provide wireless broadband services such as wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) and long-term evolution (LTE), as examples.
In some cases, multiple WDS coverage areas provided inside buildings may overlap with coverage areas of the BTS in the conventional cellular network. As such, RF interferences may occur between the WDS and the conventional cellular network. As a result, capacity, throughput, and coverage of the WDS and the conventional cellular network can both be severely degraded.
It may be possible to map out RF bands and/or channels employed by the WDS and the conventional cellular network during initial deployment of the WDS to avoid the RF interferences between the WDS and the conventional cellular network. However, it is difficult to anticipate all possible RF spectrum allocation and utilization during the initial deployment of the WDS. For example, new communications services, new RF spectrums, new WDS coverage areas, and/or new BTSs may be added at a later time.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.